marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spider-Man
Adding Spider-Man 1978 Japanese TV Show Ok here One Thing we should add to the Database and that is the Spider-Man 1978 Japanese TV Show because I am a Fan of Japanese Manga And TV Shows like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh. Bestboy7850 (talk) 09:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :We actually did have a page for that show, but Artful Dodger deleted it because he claimed it was "no longer needed", although I'm still not sure why. For now, we have the show's Reality page and a couple characters. GhostUser (talk) 17:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I've Told Him To Put The Page Back Or Face A Request To Be Banned Bestboy7850 (talk) 12:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :See my response here. :Artful Dodger (talk) 03:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Why is Spider-Man Noir (Earth-90214) not on the disambiguation page? :It is, we're just having issues with the page displaying all the entries. We're aware of the problem, and are working on fixing it. --Spencerz (talk) 19:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Why did they kill off Peter, this is outrageous!!! Now this April (I believed) Peter is going to get resurrected. The original Spiderman is the best Spiderman there is. Leonardo Sunstriker What happened here? why are some pics not sqauare? but rectangle?Ultraman TopFan (talk) 08:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :The bottom of the page states that the node-count limit was exceeded, it might return to normal if we remove some content. But I think it's better to inform someone who can fix it instead. The Wikia Editor (talk) 11:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Whats a node-count?Ultraman TopFan (talk) 07:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::No idea. I think it's related to the fact that the page's content limit has been reached, which is why we can't see all of Spider-Man's alternate counterparts on the page. I know of at least one user (link here) who is trying to keep track of and extend the limits of pages whose limits have been reached. The Wikia Editor (talk) 02:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no idea what a node count is either, but you're right about display limit. There are close to 100 versions of Spider-Man across the various sections that aren't showing right now. The list you linked of page limits is fairly outdated (we've since bumped all those levels; alternates is at 256, for instance), but I'd wager some of those big name characters would be over-limit as well. --Spencerz (talk) 10:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Secondary Page for Spider-Man in Films, TV Shows, and Video Games Given that the "node count" was exceeded, and that alternate versions of Spider-Man from various films, TV shows, video games, etc, were removed, should a second page focusing on that be created to showcase them? TheRazorSlash (talk) 00:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Absent information The many alternate versions of Spider-Man are absent from the page for two years, shouldn't have we been came to a solution by now? I vote for a secondary page.--Primestar3 (talk) 13:32, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :We have. See Thread:916119 Copeinator123 (talk) 15:29, July 2, 2016 (UTC) impositor comic In one issue of spider man. a man wears a spider-man coustume and robs a bank trying to frame spider-man. But the real Spider-man stops him but is met by the man partner who has a gun in his hand. But Spider-man stop him and the men arrested by the police. What that issue called. Adding a talk question about the Spider-Man from My Hero Academia being from another earth. The Spider-Man from My Hero Academia If the Peter Parker Spider-Man is from the My Hero Academia series has a quirk, what are his powers? Are they the same from the Marvel universes? And what earth is he from? (Me, Myself and I 06:52, November 26, 2018 (UTC)) Why were the TV and movie versions removed? https://marvel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spider-Man&diff=4789681&oldid=4777287 InforManiac (talk) 18:05, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : Due to excessive number of Other and Related, all versions of Peter Parker are now found on Peter Parker, its the main link at the very top of the page Copeinator123 (talk) 18:07, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you for explaining. I am new on this wiki and so I do not feel comfortable doing it, but it might be nice if somebody puts a reference link on the Spider-Man page telling people to go to the Peter Parker page for that stuff. Thank you. InforManiac (talk) 23:14, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :::I added a second link to Parker's disambiguation in the alias' description. -- Annabell (talk) 00:02, January 19, 2019 (UTC)